


Phighting Fics

by Kasena



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Drabble Collection, Multi, Phic Phight! 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-12-31 17:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 9,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21149228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasena/pseuds/Kasena
Summary: for HollyflashUnfamiliar Family AUCurrently-lurking / Lurking / HollyflashUnfamiliar Family – during a particularly public battle, Danny accidentally calls Vlad ‘dad.’ The two try to fight for the control of the situation as Amity Park reacts.





	1. Consequences of Fatherhood

**Author's Note:**

> for Hollyflash
> 
> Unfamiliar Family AU
> 
> Currently-lurking / Lurking / Hollyflash  
Unfamiliar Family – during a particularly public battle, Danny accidentally calls Vlad ‘dad.’ The two try to fight for the control of the situation as Amity Park reacts.

He couldn't say he was entirely surprised. They were best friends since elementary school, of course he wasn't surprised. There was no reason for his parents _not_ to let them in and wave them on up to his room. And so of course they slammed his bedroom door open. "You called him '_Dad?!_'" And yep, there it was.

Danny huffed, waving his arms. "It's not like I _meant_ to! You know how close 'Vlad' is to _that word?_" Ugh, he couldn't even bring himself to say it. He couldn't believe he fucked up that badly! What kind of a fuck up even _was_ that? He looked to his two friends. "Lie to me. Was it bad?"

Sam and Tucker looked to each other, each with a grimace on their faces, before they looked back at Danny and quickly shook his head. "No, not at all."

"Barely even noticeable." Danny groaned, slumping to sit on his bed, holding his face in his hands.

"I'm doomed."

Sam was quick to sit beside him and throw an arm around his shoulders. "Hey, hey, that's no way to talk. You're not doomed. This is… Just a setback! That's all! You just need to go out there as Phantom and clear the air. Make it clear that was a slip of the tongue. Nothing more."

"Of course, it could have been a Freudian slip," Tucker pointed out unhelpfully.

"Tucker, I am this close to blasting you into a wall, don't even try me."

Tucker put his hands up defensively. "Woah, hey, don't look at me like that. I'm trying to help you out, man."

"Well, you're not helping," Danny huffed. "This is so fubar'd."

"Hey, at least it's not like there's much Vlad can do about any of this," Sam told him cheerfully.

"Danny-boy!" That would be his dad, then. He sighed, tilting his head back to see his had coming into his room. "Did ya hear the news?! Phantom is the son of the Wisconsin Ghost! Isn't that something?"

As his dad presumably ran off to scream it to the world, Danny stared at the place he had been standing. "I need to die."


	2. The New Kid on the Block

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for octolingkiera
> 
> New Kid Danny Fenton 
> 
> Gottacatchghosts (octolingkiera) / octolingkiera#0710 / octolingkiera  
The Fentons are the newest family to move to Amity Park and the previously quiet town is suddenly overrun with... ghosts? And who's that white haired kid anyway? (au where the fentons move to amity park and danny's already half ghost)

“Tucker, don’t you think there’s something  _ weird _ about the new kid?”

She watched Tucker look across the cafeteria at the creepy new kid that was sitting by himself. Like a creep. And not the good kind, either. “I dunno, he’s got white hair? Is that what you mean? Cause I mean, you’re goth. So I don’t know if you have much room to talk, Sam.”

She glared at him. “You know that’s not what I’m talking about. Ever since he got to this school, there’s been  _ ghosts _ everywhere! I don’t think he’s human. Do you ever watch how he just kinda stares, sometimes? And he never talks to anyone.”

Tucker hummed, “You’re right.” Then, just like that, he got up and walked over to the weird kid! He sat down across from him so Sam couldn’t see his face. What was he saying?! The kid talked back to him for a few minutes and was smiling at Tucker. But it was kinda creepy, like this hollow insincere smile. Then Tucker turned and started walking back over to Sam. “He said his name’s Danny, he and his family used to live over in Wisconsin in a pretty rural area so he’s not used to a big school or city like this. He said his friends called him Phantom, sometimes.”

Sam rolled her eyes at him. “Tucker. You know that phantom is another word for ghost, right?”

“Sam, I think you’re just taking this way too far. This kid is harmless. Look at him. He’s eating his lunch by himself. He’s not threatening anyone, or anything. Don’t freak out about this, alright?”

“I’ll freak out about whatever I want. Don’t you think it’s weird? His friends call him  _ Phantom? _ And now all of a sudden Amity Park has a ghost problem?”

As though she’d summoned one of them, there was a cry from the cafeteria kitchen, and they looked over to see a woman with green skin scaring away the lunch lady. “Woah! That wasn’t on today’s menu!” Glad to know Tucker could still joke in a life-or-death situation.

Just as everyone started to leap to their feet and freak out, it seemed like the whole cafeteria froze when ‘Danny’ stood up and walked over to the ghost calmly. He stood in front of her, his back to the rest of the students as he… talked. She seemed to watch him, having been on the verge of going on some demonic rampage before she… She stopped. She smiled at Danny and patted at his head. Then she walked-  _ floated _ behind the counter and gave him another lunch serving. When he turned away, with another lunch tray in hand, he was smiling, and he just went back to sitting down and eating.

“Alright… Maybe you’re right. Maybe there’s something weird about him.” She was going to figure this out, one way or the other.


	3. Colors of the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for quishaweasley
> 
> Ambiguous Character(s) × Unspecified Character
> 
> Quishaphantom / quishaweasley / quishaweasley  
Soulmate AU- you see color for the first time when you touch your soulmate for the first time, and the world fades to black and white when they pass. When Danny goes ghost, how does this affect his soulmate?

Everyone always asked me about it. How could they not? When he threw a punch towards me just before defeating me, and I saw color flood into the world around me, as well as the look of horror on his face when he realized what had just happened.

Of course, that's in our past, now. We've made up already and gotten on with everything.

Right, back to the whole 'what do I see.' Well, that's easy. A lot of people don't seem to realize it. 'Half the time he's alive, the other half, he's dead, so do you lose color half the time?' No, you idiots. I mean, we're ghosts, and our soulmates still at least kinda sees color. Being ghosts is like a new kind of life. We're still alive, we still feel, we sleep, we eat when we want to, we bleed.

And that's the thing. Danny's not alive half the time or dead the other half. And he's not human half the time and a ghost the other half. He's _half-ghost, half-human_. That's like saying someone that's bi is gay half the time and straight the other half. It doesn't work that way. The colors for me aren't as 'bright and vibrant' as everyone always says it should be. Some people grimace at colors that they say are really bright, but to me, they're just okay. They're not dull, they're not grey, but they're not bright. Even so… I wouldn't give him up. Not even to be human, again.


	4. Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for quishaweasley
> 
> Danny Fenton/Sam Manson × Post-Phantom Planet × Dreams vs. Reality

There was no way this was real. I mean, I got the girl of my dreams, right? Sam and I were dating, and everyone knew my secret. Valerie knew, my parents, _everyone._ They put up statues of me _everywhere._ I was some kind of big hero! Not some kind, I _was_ a big hero! I had saved the Earth! Vlad was out somewhere in space and wouldn't be bugging anyone again for a long time.

Sam and I sat out on that really nice hill overlooking the town. We weren't really doing much. We were mostly talking. I was mostly talking. I told her about how my parents found out about Danielle, and they wanted to adopt her. Wasn't that crazy? I had like a new little sister. Jazz was going off to Yale in just a couple weeks to study Psychology like she always wanted. She was going to be great. She was going to be the best. My parents were the new top ghost researches in the country. Not that that was hard, seeing as they had basically the only working portal in their basement, and I was telling them everything I'd learned ever since the accident.

They took it all surprisingly well. But I wasn't about to complain. Tucker was doing great as new mayor of Amity Park, strangely enough. He was actually really good at it! He took out all of Vlad's bogus old laws and put in some really ghost-friendly ones. We especially loved the one banning the GIW from town. That was our favorite. I heard something, like a blast. I looked out at the town, but I didn't see anything. "Hey, Sam, we should go." I looked back at Sam, but she hadn't moved.

"You need to go."

"What?" I tried to pull on her hand, but it slipped right through mine, like I was intangible. "Sam, come on, you're my partner."

She finally looked at me, and she had a face I hadn't ever really seen before. "You need to go, Danny. It's time to go."

"What? It's time to-" The sky darkened and turned red, the sun setting even though it had been high in the sky just a few minutes ago, and it sounded like I could hear the police sirens, now. "Sam, come on." Another blast, and it felt like the ground was shaking me. I fell to the ground and I was sprawled out on my stomach, my cheek against the grass that seemed to be slipping away and turning into something cold and hard.

"It's time to go," Sam said again, and I just barely felt her hand against my cheek.

I closed my eyes, and when I opened them again, I was in a room I can't remember seeing before, almost like the lab. There was a red light, and sirens blaring, and a blast from somewhere I couldn't see shook the ground. I pushed myself up onto my hands, looking around the room and felt my stomach drop. The Guys-in-White? How did I end up here? There was no way this was real.


	5. With an I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for quishaweasley
> 
> Maddie Fenton × Danielle "Dani" Phantom × Identity Reveal
> 
> Quishaphantom / quishaweasley / quishaweasley  
Maddie finds a little girl down an alley who sets off all their ghost equipment. And she looks just like Danny.

In all honesty, Maddie hadn't been sure what to do. She could only stare at the girl. She had been following the signal her new radar had been picking up. It had been moving along the sidewalk before ducking down into an alley. She hadn't seen any ghostly glow, of course, but still. She, of anyone, knew that a ghost could disguise themselves, or overshadow a human.

What she hadn't expect was to find a girl down the alley. A young girl, she looked at most eleven years old. That wouldn't make sense for a ghost to overshadow a little girl. Yes, if they wanted to play the deception game, but in every way, that was a weak form. The girl seemed to realize she'd hit a dead end and turned around to face Maddie… The fear on her face had Maddie setting the radar down on the ground. "Are you alright? Is someone chasing you?"

She just looked so much like Danny… It was uncanny. The girl looked around the alley, and it looked as though she were searching for an escape. "I- I-"

Maddie knelt down, taking off her goggles. "I'm Maddie. I have a son that looks a little like you," she said, trying to coax the girl into relaxing and letting her help. "His name's Danny. What's your name?"

Somehow, that seemed to only put her more on edge. "D… Danny," she said, only further confusing Maddie.

"Right. That's my son's name. What's your name?"

"Danny," she said again. "With an i." ...Alright. Maddie was skeptical at the best of times. A little girl, claiming to be named Dani, looking just like _her_ boy.

"Alright, Dani with an i. Do you need help? Are you trying to go somewhere?" The girl's eyes darted around the alley way and she looked up. She was going to try to run. "Wait a min-"

Right there in front of her, she watched a ring of light appear around her waist as the girl jumped. The ring split into two, traveling opposite one another and changing the girl into a ghost at the height of her jump. She flew off faster than Maddie could keep track of, and she watched the sky with wide eyes, and a gaping mouth.


	6. To the Sharpest Edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for gothmoth
> 
> Dash Baxter/Paulina Sanchez × Dash Baxter × Kwan (Danny Phantom) × Star (Danny Phantom) × Paulina Sanchez × Danny has Fangs
> 
> Phantomphangphucker / gothmoth / GothMoth  
Fang AU - Danny gets fangs, Dash and Kwan are jealous of them because they make him look tougher. Paulina and Star think they’re cute.

Dash _had_ been ready to slam him into a locker like he did every morning as way of morning greeting. Then Fenton had glared at him and bared his teeth like he always tried to do. Most mornings it didn't work, but that morning it surprised Dash enough to make him drop him. Fenton stared at him for a minute before he scrambled away, but Dash knew what he saw.

"Dude," Kwan said beside Dash, the both of them staring as Fenton just kept going with his friends. "Did Fenton have fangs?"

"Yeah. That was freaking _creepy_ man."

"Yeah, but… They do look pretty cool," Kwan said next to him, bumping Dash.

Dash nodded, crossing his arms. "Fenton's not supposed to know about anything cool. So how come he's got fangs?"

"I dunno, man. How easy do you think it would be for us to get fangs?"

"I don't know, isn't that supposed to hurt? Don't they, like, file down your teeth to do that?"

Kwan looked back at Fenton again. "Man. He must be pretty tough, if he can do that."

Later that day at lunch, Paulina sat across from them with her tray and immediately leaned over it. "Hey, did you see? Danny Fenton got his teeth filed into fangs!"

"Yeah, we saw this morning. I don't like it, it makes him look way cooler and tougher than he actually is."

Paulina shrugged, glancing over at Star. "We thought it made him look cute."

"Yeah, like, you totally don't expect that from someone like him, you know? When you're not bullying him all the time, he can be pretty sweet, Dash. and those fangs… It's like totally opposite. Makes me think there's a darker side." She seemed to look at Paulina, and they both nodded together.

"Definitely. Maybe he's actually a bad boy."

"Wha- Hey, I'm bad!"

Paulina sighed, shaking her head. "Oh, Dash," she said, not even explaining what that was supposed to mean.

This fucking blew.


	7. Phanturd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for gothmoth
> 
> Mr. Lancer (Danny Phantom) × Reveal
> 
> Danny can turn his legs into his ghostly tail in human form and does this accidentally in class when he falls asleep.

Lancer wasn’t entirely sure what was happening, or how. But he knew that as he was speaking, there was a rumbling going through the class, like a whisper being told in a wave, and of course, it all seemed to be with Danny Fenton at the center. “Nineteen eighty-four, children. What is so much more important that you can’t focus for more than two seconds?”

No one seemed to know how to answer until finally it was Star, “Mr. Lancer, Danny’s got a tail!”

Sam and Tucker whipped around towards him like Star just declared he’d stripped to his underwear and started dancing on his chair. The rest of the class seemed to think that made it alright to stare and… Lancer wasn’t certain what he’d been expecting, but it was right. Danny quite literally had a tail, instead of legs. Just like a ghost.

How exactly were you supposed to respond to that? Sure, the staff had had training on if a ghost attacked your class, or a ghost fight crashed into your class, but not if one of your students was a ghost. Lancer had had his suspicions for a while, but this was the proof, and now, he had no idea what to do with it. He was asleep, so he didn’t even seem to be conscious of the act.

He sighed as though it were an average day. “Ms. Manson, if you would?” Sam seemed to startle and stare at him before finally nodding and taking out her textbook, dropping it to land flat on the ground. Danny startled and woke, shooting up with eyes glowing a bright green.

Most everyone in the class was staring at him. Lancer cleared his throat, “Mr. Fenton, if you could keep your naptime  _ outside _ of the classroom?” He winced and nodded.

“Yes, Mr. Lancer.”

And just like that, the room exploded.

“Fenton, what the shit?!”

“Danny, what was that?!”

“You’re the  _ ghost boy, _ I knew it!”

Danny, to his credit, didn’t start shouting his defenses or leap to his feet at everyone leaning towards him, though he did look incredibly uncomfortable. Sam, however… “He’s the  _ ghost boy? _ Come on, that’s crazy!”

“Then what was up with his legs just then?!”

“His  _ eyes were glowing! _ ”

“Danny  _ Fenton _ is Danny  _ Phantom! _ ” The class was quickly spinning out of Lancer’s control. He needed some way to reign the students in.

Just then, it seemed Danny breathed out a breath of fog, and he looked even worse, somehow. “Here? Now?”

“Woah, what was that?”

“Was that some weird freaky ghost breath? Did you just infect us?!”

“ _ Ghost child! _ ” There was the technology ghost. Technus? He burst in through the wall of the classroom, but instead of running the class just stayed where they were, all of them watching Danny with anticipation. “Finally, I have found a technology-” The ghost seemed to realize something was off, as he looked around. “Is now a bad time?”

Danny groaned, half-hiding behind his hand. “Yeah, Technus.  _ Really _ bad time.”

“ _ Very well! _ I will come back later!” And then he just… floated out of the hole he’d made in the wall of the class.

“Oh my god! That ghost almost just fought you!”

“You totally just told him off!”

“Fenton really  _ is _ Phantom!”

Lancer walked to the phone on his desk, picking it up and dialing. “Mr. and Mrs. Fenton? It’s Edward. I think you need to come get Danny for the day.”


	8. The Truth, Uncovered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for sapphireswimming
> 
> Danny Fenton & Vlad Masters × Original Male Character(s) × Paparazzi × POV Original Character
> 
> **Prompt:** Sapphireswimming / x / sapphireswimming  
A member of the paparazzi becomes increasingly frustrated during their stakeouts of the home of billionaire Vlad Masters, but realizes that it’s finally about to pay off when they can hear someone talking inside

Alright, was it technically illegal for Kenny to be waiting outside of Vlad Masters’ mayoral mansion hoping for a big breakthrough? Maybe! But was it going to be worth it when he finally uncovered what it was that the man was apart of? Almost definitely. The man was definitely hiding something, everyone in Kenny’s business knew that. But he may as well have been a ghost.

No one could seem to get pictures he didn’t want them to have, and it just didn’t add up. He’d come from literally nothing. A no-name from a nowhere town, and overnight, he was a millionaire, setting up his own businesses and steadily climbing towards that coveted billionaire status. Everyone that was anyone had tried to get the truth uncovered, but as it was, no one seemed to be able to. Until  _ Kenny. _

He’d been on a stakeout for ages outside the man’s building, and it looked like it was finally paying off! Phantom himself, the ghost boy, was flying right into the building, and oh, you bet Kenny had his ultra-sensitive equipment operational and ready to go, that day. Kenny watched Phantom through the windows and aimed his equipment towards them, tuning it just right-

“-been trying and I’m just not getting it. I know you’re not busy, don’t give me any of that mayor crap.”

“Daniel, you and I have been over this multiple times, being a mayor is a full time job. I can’t always drop everything because you need help with something.”

“But you’re gonna do it this time.”

Masters was going to help Phantom with something? What was he going to be helping him with? Phantom’s name was  _ Daniel? _ “Very well. What is it you’re having difficulties with?”

“Well, I just…” Kenny moved to get a better view- That wasn’t Phantom. That was the Fenton kid. “I’m trying to gear up for the whole King thing. I mean, you have a bunch of companies that are actually successful, and you’re not the worst mayor, so obviously you know  _ something. _ ”

Masters gave him a smile, “Why Daniel. Are you coming to me for advice on how to rule when you take the throne?”

“Shut up, alright? More like… I fight with the ghosts  _ every day. _ How am I supposed to get them to stop without making them scared of me?”

He ruffled Fenton’s hair, walking away from him. “It may be better to be a feared ruler than a beloved one.” What were they talking about? King? Throne? Fenton was just a kid from a really weird family. How did that at all equate to him being king of anything?

He just scoffed and rolled his eyes at Masters. “You would say that, you fruitloop.” He didn’t realize that Masters was so close to… Well, to anyone. “Come on, this is what you’ve always wanted, isn’t it? To… What, to mold me to do your evil bidding?”

“No wonder you choose that super suit of yours, little badger, as you only seem to see the world in black and white.” Super suit? That made it sound like he was some superhero, like Phantom. Speaking of Phantom, where did that… That ghost. That always wore black and white.

Kenny yelped and jumped further back into the bushes with the sudden realization. Just barely, he saw the two of them turn to look out the window. “What was that?”

“Want me to go check it out?”

“No, we’ll do this the right way.” The right way? “Hello, yes, I believe there’s a trespasser on my property at this moment.”

“Vlad, I don’t like this.” Maybe he could still get some good video. Where Fenton stood, Phantom was now floating which just  _ proved _ he was right. He needed to lay low, then when everything passed, he needed to get this out to the media. The world deserved to know.


	9. Nobody Knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for cyroclastic
> 
> Danny Fenton × Tucker Foley × Sam Manson × Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements × Post-Portal Accident
> 
> Cyroclastic / Cyroclastic / Cyroclastic  
**Prompt:** Mythological AU where Sam's a witch and Tucker's a werewolf, the two help guide Danny through the secret world of the supernatural, fending off threats and figuring out his newfound powers.

“Hey, look at it this way, Danny, now you’re not in the dark about all of this,” Tucker told him with a grin.

“I think I would have rather gone my life not knowing. Or just waited for you to slip up,” Danny groaned quietly. “I’m half  _ dead, _ what am I supposed to do? What am I gonna tell my parents?”

They both shook their heads at him. “You can’t.”

“They’re still…”

“Human.”

“Mortal.”

“Technically, they aren’t even supposed to know that ghosts exist.” He couldn’t believe this. This was insane. His parents weren’t even supposed to know about ghosts? He literally could not imagine his parents without their crazy ghost obsession. They’d gotten together because of ghosts! They were in college for ectostudies!

“Man, this is so messed up,” Danny groaned.

Sam shook her head. “Don’t worry so much, Danny. You’re fine, now. We’re gonna get you to the office and get you into our third period.”

Danny shook his head. “What? But you have tutoring third period.”

“Dude. We  _ lied _ to you.”

“There’s a whole class about how to deal with this.”

Danny stared at them. “What do you mean a whole class? There’s not actually like enough people like… Like  _ you _ to fill a class, right?”

Sam snorted. “We’re  _ really _ good at hiding. Why do you think my parents didn’t like all the dark goth stuff, or the occult?”

“Cause they’re… Really peppy?”

She rolled her eyes, shoving his shoulder. “No, because they didn’t want me to give everything away. They really did think that I was close to telling you, too.”

He shook his head, holding his chin in his hands. “Jeez. I never would have guessed…”

“Of course you wouldn’t have,” Tucker said with a shrug. “We were really good at hiding it.”

“So… What, you’re some- some  _ werewolf? _ ”

“I’m just a quarter,” he waved off. “Grandpa was a werewolf, though. Why do you think the whole thing about red meat?”

Danny thought it over, leaning back in his seat. “Oh my god.”

“So, how’s the whole ghost thing working out?”

“I- I don’t know. I thought after those first couple days I would be fine, but then I started, like, randomly going invisible, or go-through, or whatever it’s called. I woke up yesterday morning on the ground. Not next to my bed. Under it. I fell right through my bed.” They both winced in sympathy for him. “Mom and Dad… A bunch of their inventions are about finding ghosts. What am I gonna do when they start going off around me?”

Tucker and Sam looked at each other before they both wrapped an arm around Danny on either side of him. “You’re… gonna have to do something. Before they figure it out.”

“They can’t know, Danny. That’s the big thing.”

“I know, I know…” Somehow, now, he needed to keep this all a secret from his parents. At least Sam and Tucker were willing to help.


	10. Doctor, Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for blueoatmeal
> 
> Vlad Masters × Original Female Character(s) × Ecto Acne × Hospitalization
> 
> Blueoatmeal / blueoatmeal / blueoatmeal  
**Prompt:** Second Opinion -- There's nothing natural about Vlad's condition, but the doctors refuse to believe any of the supernatural explanations. Everything they try just makes things worse. He needs to get out--NOW. [cw: medical; illness]

“It just doesn’t make sense,” they said quietly amongst themselves. He didn’t much appreciate it. He felt like some guinea pig being prodded at and tested, the way he was. The ecto-acne, as he’d dubbed it, had finally subsided. But that certainly didn’t mean they were going to let him leave, since apparently his vitals were still out of the normal. Or at least, so they told him. He felt perfectly fine, aside from the fact that this hospital was cold. And he was awake and aware, wasn’t that the important part?

“What about that foreign substance? Has it been eradicated from the body, yet?”

He watched the doctor shake his head, and really, they could at least be bothered to  _ whisper _ when discussing his possible death. “No. More, it looks like it’s bonded to his own biology.”

Bonded to his biology? Did they mean to say that all that ecto energy, all that ectoplasm never actually left his body? If it didn’t, then where did it go? What happened to it, and why did no one ever want to tell him anything that was going on?! The nurse came into his bed space, smiling at him. “How are you feeling today, Vlad?”

“Cold, is all. What’s wrong with me? Why can’t I go home?”

She had such pity in her stare, but she was still trying to keep up a positive pretense, setting down a tray of food for him. “The doctor just wants to keep you for observation for another night or two. Your health isn’t quite back to normal, yet. Your heart is pumping a little slow for our liking, though. Can you take a couple deep breaths, for me?”

He did so, staring at her instead of touching his food. “What’s wrong with me?”

“Well, if we’re going by the average numbers, your breathing is a little slow and shallow, but how did that feel? You felt like you were breathing just like normal?” He nodded to her questions. “And you felt like you didn’t have to work too hard for that?”

“No, why? Should I have?”

She patted at his leg. “Don’t worry so much. If that’s what your normal is, that’s fine! We just want to get you back to your normal as fast as we can.”

His normal. Was she saying ‘his normal’ wasn’t normal? But he felt perfectly fine! “Why would my heart beat slow?”

“Well, do you move around a lot in your daily life? A lot of exercise?”

Thinking over it, he shook his head slowly. “I walk to and from my dorm to class, but that’s about it.”

“Well, that’s probably it. A sedentary lifestyle typically leads to slower heartbeats, and slower, shallower breathing.” She took down some notes on her clipboard, still with that smile. “The doctor is just going to bring in an expert for a second opinion. Once they give you the clean bill of health, you’ll be good to go!”

She adjusted a couple of the machines, and one of the needles sticking into him and left, but that only left Vlad to ponder. How long until they determined they didn’t need him anymore?


	11. Spiritual Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for allman08
> 
> Danny Fenton & Jazz Fenton × Danny Fenton × Phantom × Jazz Fenton × Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom as separate entities
> 
> Thecommrade / GeneralJackPreacher#7315 / allman08  
**Prompt:** Jazz goes to check on Danny as he is sleeping and finds Phantom projecting an image of himself, and watching Danny sleeps. Jazz and Phantom than have a chat with one another.

She hadn’t heard him come in, but Jazz had no doubt in her mind that her little brother was passed out in his bed again, just like he always seemed to be, these days. At least it was that, rather than him staying up all night playing video games, though. She much preferred him catching up on his sleep. Walking up to his door, she raised her hand to knock, keeping the sound quiet and soft. “Danny? You awake in there?”

Hm. No answer. Either he was ignoring her, or he really was asleep. Well, she had big sister rights, so she was allowed to open his door whenever she wanted. Turning the door knob, she pushed the door open, careful of that one spot where it always loved to creak. She peered inside, and her eyes widened. Danny was asleep on her bed, and… Also floating above his bed, staring down at himself. “Danny?”

It almost looked like it was his ghost half, but it looked… different. It turned to her, eyes wide like it hadn’t expected to see her. She half wondered if she needed to bring up the Fenton Ghost Catcher. “Just Phantom,” he said quietly, finally giving her a smile. “He’s sleeping.”

“Phantom.” Phantom as in his own almost-living person, Phantom? “Are you… What  _ are _ you?”

“A spirit.” A spirit? Why did he say that like it was different as ghost? “You needed something?”

“I was just… Checking on… You? Him?”

“Us.”

Us. Two conscious minds, occupying one lifeform, then? It looked like Phantom was still attached to Danny, judging by his tail. “I don’t understand.”

“I was a spirit born of the Ghost Zone, though a young one. Hardly an obsession, lair still unformed. When your gateway, your  _ portal _ formed, it formed overtop of the space I occupied.” It formed… So if the portal was a gateway, and it opened with Danny inside, and on top of this… This  _ spirit, _ then… “It brought the two of us together, yes.”

She walked over to look properly at her little brother, brushing his hair back from his forehead. “Does he know?”

“Yes,” Phantom told her, still floating above Danny, though now his hair looked different. It looked like Danny’s, now…

“Did you feel that, just now?”

“Yes. We are connected.” How connected were they? “He truly does care for you. Even as he refuses to admit such aloud.”

Jazz frowned as she sat on the bed. “Why do you talk so…”

“Old?” Phantom laughed as he ‘sat’ beside her. “He asked the same question. I was born in a different world, remember. Everything there is different.”

“Yeah, you’re telling me. I remember the first time I went in there. I was freaked out.”

“You? Imagine me! I’d only known the Ghost Zone,  _ barely, _ then the next thing I knew, I was attached to this  _ human _ and I had to suffer through your ‘high school’ and everything else about this world.”

The two both giggled together, though when Danny groaned, they quieted and froze, making certain he wasn’t awake. “Well, I’m glad Danny has someone through all of this, at least. I know there’s a lot he doesn’t tell me.”

Phantom nodded, smiling at her. “He wants to protect you. It’s our obsession.” Obsession? She never thought about Danny having an obsession, but in hindsight…

“Yeah. That makes sense. Still, talk to him for me? Because it just makes me worry.”

“I will.” He turned back to watch Danny, and Jazz rose, smiling.

“And you’re protecting him?”

“Who else?”

Jazz walked over to Danny’s lamp, shutting it off, and closing his curtains. “Thanks, Phantom. Danny’s been a lot better of a person, since you.” He was back to how he’d been before, floating above Danny and watching him intently. At least someone would keep an eye on her little brother.


	12. Half-Life Sentence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for Alexa Piper
> 
> Danny Fenton & Vlad Masters × Danny Fenton × Vlad Masters × Mentor/Protégé × Fighting
> 
> Lexiepiper / Lexiepiper / Alexa Piper (Alexa_Piper)  
**Prompt:** Vlad wanted nothing more than to be there for Danny, but when push came to shove, the one thing that the boy really needed for his own growth was a villain.

Of course he tried. He tried his hardest to make him see that joining forces would be in his best interests, as well as my own. But Daniel was a stubborn teenager, and only saw the world in black and white. He only saw himself as a hero, and I dared to oppose him, making myself the villain. Vlad tried many different routes, trying to get Daniel to see that he could teach him so much. He could be a better father than Jack Fenton as well. He had the money to send Jasmine to whatever school her heart desired. He had the power to call off any and all ghost attacks against Amity Park. He had the heart with which to love Maddie as he was certain Jack never could.

But alas, this was not the path fate had planned for him. Daniel denied him at every turn, and Maddie scorned his affections, having fooled herself into believing she was happiest with Jack. I wouldn’t blame her for that, of course not. We all made regretful decisions when we were emotional. Jasmine only seemed to be following her brother and her mother. I had to appreciate her resilience, at the least. She was willing to stand at Daniel’s side through anything, including any catastrophic, world-ending events, I was certain.

“That all you got, Plasmius?!” Ah, and that was another thing I’d noticed. He very rarely ever called me by my human name. Most likely his own sub-conscious distinction between friend and foe. Human and ghost. Him and them.

“When will you learn, Daniel, that this is so unnecessary? You know that I have powers beyond your wildest imagination and yet you fight against me at every turn.” Of course he did. I’d given up truly trying to convince him to accept my tutelage the way I wanted to truly teach him. Instead, this was how I taught him. It didn’t take long for me to figure out, of course. He would do anything to protect those close to him. And that included fighting me. But after every fight against me, he always came back with a new strategy, a new power, a new quip. He didn’t realize it, but I  _ was _ teaching him, using the only motivation he seemed to respond to. Some day, he would understand everything I’d done, everything I  _ was _ doing. But that day was not today.

For today, I was to play the villain. The bad guy for him to show off against. I always let him win, of course, though just barely. If I really wanted to I could have easily forced my hand. But this was the best way, I was certain. A life sentence of playing the antagonist to someone who dearly needed a rival. Providing that role for Daniel when he obviously needed it most.


	13. Secret After Secret (They Just Keep Piling)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paulina Sanchez & Star & Valerie Gray × Paulina Sanchez × Star (Danny Phantom) × Valerie Gray × Reveal
> 
> Reallydumbdannyphantomfics / x / x  
**Prompt:** After D-Stabilized, Valerie now knows about the existence of halfas. She starts to notice similarities between Fenton and Phantom.

Valerie just didn’t get it. She knew that Danielle was… was a half-ghost half-human hybrid. That was a little weird, though, but she was getting over it. They emailed pretty regularly, when Danielle was able to find a computer to email from. She was  _ really _ trying to get over the whole Masters/Plasmius thing, though. She still felt betrayed, and angry, though it had changed. Where it was a red hot anger when she’d first found out, now it was like a cool rod of steel poured down her spine. She was going to keep using the technology, though she wasn’t going to be doing his dirty work anymore. And from what she could tell, his dirty work  _ was _ her fighting Phantom. That part grated on her nerves, but…

That was the part that Valerie didn’t get. If Danielle really was a clone like she said she was, then that meant that she was Phantom’s clone. But you couldn’t mess up  _ so badly _ as to make a clone of a ghost half-human. That was when she started… noticing things.

Just as her watch started to tell her there was a ghost getting in radius in her English class, she glanced over to Danny Fenton and watched him shiver like he was freezing, a breath of air curling out of his lips before he stood and rose his hand to Lancer. “Excuse me, bathroom, gotta go!” And without another word from anyone, he ran off. Most everyone passed it off, because everyone was used to Danny randomly running off in the middle of class. But  _ why _ were they all so used to it? She saw Paulina and Star whispering to each other, though, and when they heard shouts, everyone turned to look out the window to see Phantom getting chased around by Skulker again.

Valerie looked back to her ex-best friends, narrowing her eyes. They whispered some more, nodded while they looked at Phantom, then wrote something in some shared notebook. They knew something. And she was determined to get it out of them. After class, she stood and walked to their desks with her best winning smile. “Hey Paulina. Hey Star.”

“Hey, Valerie.” The girls looked at each other. Valerie thought it was strange they even decided that she was worth talking to, since last  _ she _ knew, they were happy to dump her like last year’s fashion.

She did her best to keep her grin plastered on her face. “We haven’t hung out in a while. How about after school today? Paulina, you haven’t even gotten a chance to show me your new wardrobe for this season.”

They looked at each other before smiling, though Valerie was more tempted to describe Paulina’s expression as a smirk. “Alright. Come over to my place after school.”

Really? It was  _ that easy? _ “Great! Sounds like plan!”

She saw Danny in the halls during that passing period and took him in. He looked like he had a few new bruises he didn’t have before class, but that definitely wasn’t from Dash or Kwan, seeing as they were both in class with them and hadn’t left. “Wow,” Star said, suddenly walking beside Valerie. “That watch looks so high-tech. Where’d you get it?”

Valerie’s eyes widened when she realized Star was talking about her Red Huntress radar. “Oh, uh… Family friend,” she said, hopefully vague enough. Star just smiled.

“Any idea where I can get one?”

“Oh, I dunno. I’m pretty sure it’s an exclusive, you know?”

It was weird, through the rest of the day, Paulina and Star were at her sides like they always used to be. Except the three of them had hardly spoken for months, so this sudden change definitely had Valerie suspicious.

It was during lunch that she was watching Danny. He shivered again just as her radar alerted her to a new presence, and she watched him stand with a groan. “I’ll be back, you guys, this should only take a couple minutes.”

Valerie was ready to run after him before Paulina set a hand on her arm. “Just wait.”

She turned to Paulina ready to chew her head off before… Before realizing she looked way too smug and self-assured. She knew, then. “Why do you think I should wait?”

“Because if you go running after him, and he knows that you’re there, he’ll be a lot more careful, and it’ll be harder to catch him when he slips up.”

“You know?”

“Of course I do. Star and I aren’t just pretty faces.”

Star shrugged and nodded. “Paulina knows people. Their tells, all the rumors and gossip.”

“It’s a lot more useful than people think. And there’s a reason Star is at the top of the class in just about every class.”

“So you just…” Valerie stared between them. “You do  _ nothing? _ ”

“Not nothing. We wait, and we watch, and we take notes. That was why you wanted to come over after school today, right? To look at our notes that we’ve been taking?”

“Phantom has his own notebook, with a section of ‘reasons why Fenton and Phantom are the same person.’ You have your own notebook, too. The Red Huntress notebook. But you haven’t been doing a lot of Red Huntressing lately, so we stopped bringing it everywhere.” Suddenly, these two girls were a lot more terrifying than Valerie had ever been led to believe. Did they know about Masters and Plasmius, then? Had they ever even met Danielle? Had they told anyone Danny’s secret? Had they told anyone  _ hers? _

“Don’t worry, we’ll tell you everything at my place. You’re in on it now. The three of us. Being the Red Huntress totally makes you cool again. Almost cooler than Dash.” Oh, well, as long as she was cool again.


	14. Love Like You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny Fenton/Ghost Writer × Danny Fenton × Ghost Writer (Danny Phantom) × Randy | Ghost Writer's Half-Brother × Alternate Universe - Fusion × Established Relationship × Obsession
> 
> X / Nat Your Average Nerd / x  
**Prompt:** Pick two ghost characters and give them a reason to fuse -- whether it's recreational and experimental, to gain power for winning a fight, etc. Just don't do a minor/adult fusion type as per the rules, and please have fun!

“You’re moving before you think, again,” Andrew pointed out, blocking Danny’s attack and near sending him into the wall  _ again _ .

“What do you mean  _ again?! _ ” He made it sound like Danny did that a lot!

“Exactly as I said. You’ll get so caught up in playing hero you hardly, if ever, think your next move through and instead throw yourself in the way of danger.”

Danny gave a shake of his head as he dodged the knife thrown at him, hurling a blast at Andrew. “What are you talking about?! ‘Playing hero?!’”

“Exactly as I said! Your last fight you almost got trapped  _ under a building  _ because you heard someone scream and reacted without even  _ trying  _ to analyze the situation!” This time, the knife thrown at him was glowing with searing energy.

“Oh my god, are you  _ serious _ right now?! You’re really getting upset because I was trying to help someone?!”

“I’m getting  _ upset  _ because in trying to help someone you ended up putting  _ yourself  _ in danger! For as much as you seem to think, you are  _ not  _ immortal!” Andrew shouted, honestly getting  _ angry  _ about Danny  _ helping people _ .

“Yeah? As much as you like to think I’m some stupid kid,  _ I know I’m not! _ If I can do something with my pathetic half-assed life and help someone, I’m gonna do it!”

“But you shouldn’t do that  _ at the risk of your own _ !” Andrew abandoned the knives, tackling Danny to the floor and pinning him down, Danny grunting, not expecting the action. “You shouldn’t… You shouldn’t risk your life like that.”

Danny tried to squirm his way out of the hold, but it was becoming increasingly clear such efforts were useless. He looked up at Andrew. Of course he wouldn’t understand. For years, it had just been him and Randy. And for years, they only needed to take care of each other. “I  _ have to, _ ” he said, still pleading with Andrew to understand.

Andrew gritted his teeth, grip getting tight enough to almost bruise, muttering out a sharp, “Explain, then.  _ Explain to me _ why you have to do this.”

“I don’t know, okay?! I don’t know! I just do!” Danny squirmed again, blinking as he realized Andrew’s grip was suddenly slack. When he glanced up, it was to see Andrew looked completely caught off guard, eyes slowly widening.

“Danny… What’s your obsession?”

“Wha- Obsession? Andy, I’m only half-ghost, I don’t have an-”

“If you pass by someone on the street who you don’t know and they scream for help, what do you do?”

“I turn around and try to help them, what does this-”

“You and someone next to you are about to get by a car. You can either jump out of the way or push them out of the way. You can’t save both you and this person. Who do you chose?”

“ _ Them, _ Andy-”

“A building is collapsing and someone is underneath. Do you take a moment to  _ think  _ of a way to save  _ both of you _ , or do you just… immediately  _ have  _ to save them?”

“Well, like, I go in and maybe while I’m running in I try to think of something, but-”

“ _ Danny _ .” Andrew took a breath, no longer holding Danny down and instead just resting on top of him. “Mon cher… I think you might be wrong in saying you don’t have an obsession.”

“Andrew, what are you  _ talking _ about?”

Andrew gave a laugh that was almost hysterical, shaking his head, “It’s not a hero complex, mon cher. You have an obsession with  _ saving  _ people.”

“ _ What? _ ” No… Danny- He couldn’t have an  _ obsession.  _ He was only half ghost and half ghosts didn’t have things like obsessions!

“How else would you explain it? Maybe the first few times when you were young and new and scared, but now? You should know better unless… you’re obsessed with making sure others are safe, first.”

“But that doesn’t even make sense! Why would  _ that _ be my obsession?!”

Andrew, who  _ still  _ hadn’t gotten up, frowned and leaned down to press his hand against Danny’s cheek. “I don’t know. It’s likely something you did in the first few days after you ‘formed.’ I suppose it does all make sense, now.”

“It does?” Danny sighed, unable to keep from pressing into the touch. He relaxed even more when he felt Andrew’s thumb brush under his eye, rubbing at the skin softly.

“Extremely. Now that I know what’s going on, however, I think I can help a little more than before.”

Danny sighed, smiling even through the annoyance he had for this whole situation. “Just help me up.” For once.. For once it felt like they were actually on the same page.

Andrew’s hand clasped his as he pulled him up and towards him, Danny feeling like there was a spike of power in the air before the feeling of everything making since all swirled together until it just  _ clicked _ .

He opened his eyes and looked around the library. Danny and Andrew were both gone, but then… “We  _ fused? _ ”

Heart pounding - they had a heart? - he - they? - raced towards the closest mirror in the bedroom, staring with wide eyes at the young man staring back. The young man could have been a teenager or maybe a young adult with dark black hair, overly bright green eyes, and an utterly  _ human  _ appearance. The young man mouthed the same words they said. A soft, quiet, “We fused…”

He ran a hand through his hair and looked over himself as a grin spread over his face. He was a fusion. He had tanned skin and freckles and glasses and black hair and green eyes, and what kind of jacket was this? It was  _ cool. _ “Who  _ am _ I?”

He had been Danny and Andrew, but now he was someone… else. He was someone  _ new _ . “That’s actually quite the question… Hm. I’m Danny, but I’m also Andrew. I’m Phantom, but I’m also Ghostwriter. Heh, maybe I’m a Phantom Writer, now.” He had Andrew’s scarf, which really, that only made sense, but he also had a  _ purple and black letterman. _ “We actually fused. And I look  _ human. _ Humans can’t fuse, though.”

Humming, he leaned back in the air, floating and oh, okay, ghost powers. “Alright. I still have ghost powers, but then why do I look so human? And humans can’t fuse, but Danny  _ is  _ half-ghost. That would explain why this is possible. Maybe the image is reflecting the state of mind. Danny and Andrew each are remarkably human for being ghosts. Andrew hardly even uses his powers, a majority of the time.”

“Hey, Andy, Danny, you two here? I just got back from my job!”

Phantom Writer turned towards the voice and grinned. “Randy!” He’d been gone for  _ a week!  _ Before he could fly out and track him down, Phantom Writer froze as he realized that he was a  _ fusion  _ and that  _ Randy was here _ and… Oh. Randy was  _ here  _ and standing in the bedroom door frame and staring at them. “Hah… Hi, Randy.”

He was a fusion this was so cool- He had  _ fused  _ what was Randy going to think- Phantom Writer felt himself splitting apart until Andrew and Danny were landing on the ground separate again.

Danny groaned quietly, filling a little dizzy as he pushed himself up to see Andrew wasn’t much better off. When he heard Randy clear his throat, Danny looked over in time to hear him say, “Very sincerely, you two, what the fuck?”

“I… don’t really know? It just kinda happened. We didn’t plan it.” It had been  _ so cool  _ though. Was that fusing felt like? Real,  _ honest  _ fusing?

Across from him, Andrew made an odd wheezing sound, hands moving to cover his face, mumbling a quiet, “I need a drink.”

They should fuse again. That was  _ so cool. _


	15. At Least It's Not an Asteroid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for cassia alata
> 
> Danny Fenton × Jazz Fenton × Reveal × Social Media
> 
> Ashy-kid / x / cassia-alata  
**Prompt:** A social media post outs Danny as Phantom. Does everyone believe it? (up to author)
> 
> Written with Ibelieveinhappilyeverafter

Danny woke up to his phone ringing. He managed to ignore it three time until his groggy mind forced him to answer just to shut it up. When he  _ did  _ answer, it was to Sam’s immediate, “ _ Don’t freak out. _ ”

“Don’t freak out? Sam, what is that supposed to mean? What am I supposed to be not freaking out about?”

“ _ How long have you been awake? Have you checked your phone or anything, yet? _ ” Oh, god, that was never a good sign.

“No. I just woke up. Why? What am I supposed to be checking?”

“ _ Um… Don’t worry. You’ll know it when you see it. Just, uh, check all your social media sites where you have an account. _ ”

“My social…” Seeing that Sam hung up, Danny narrowed his eyes at the phone, trying to see it through the grogginess. Right… He needed to check MeWall.

Waking up a bit more, Danny rubbed at his eyes as he pulled up his feed, pausing as he saw how many messages he had gotten and that… wasn’t right. Did some new celebrity with his name do something stupid? Looking at a few of the messages, Danny paled and immediately sat up in his bed. ‘ _ You’re Danny Phantom?! _ ’

‘ _ Cant believe your danny phantom!! _ ’

‘ _ C’mon guys there’s no way this is true!! _ ’

‘ _ I KNEW IT I KNEW IT I KNEW IT!!! _ ’

‘ _ Are we sure this isn’t faked like The Last Incident??? _ ’

Oh, no, no, no,  _ no what the hell _ ? Why did people suddenly know he was  _ half-ghost _ ? That shouldn’t be possible. What the  _ hell _ ? Okay, there had to be something on his news feed! Looking on his news feed, he saw just about everyone he was friends with had all shared the  _ same video. _ It was a video originally from Wes and… Oh, fuck. Oh  _ fuck. _

Danny was going to kill him. He was going to kill Wes, travel back in time, and then  _ kill him all over _ \- Time. Travel back in… Clockwork. This was definitely world-ending bad, so Clockwork could  _ definitely  _ help. Okay, he needed to go to the Zone, he needed to-

“Danny?!” Oh, shit. Okay. Okay, okay, okay, he could definitely deal with this. What was the worse that could happen, right? “Danny, I know you haven’t left, yet! Have you seen-  _ Danny _ !”

“I’m here, I’m here, Jazz. I saw.” The doorknob was rattling before Jazz was slipping inside, looking frazzled and panicked.

“Danny what  _ happened _ ? You’re usually a lot more careful these days!”

“I don’t know! I don’t even know when this was  _ taken, _ Jazz! Sam just woke me up with it!”

“Well it’s everywhere! Everyone in  _ Amity Park  _ seems to have seen it! The only reason Mom and Dad haven’t is because they don’t know how to work actual phones!”

“Oh man. I gotta go talk to Clockwork. I gotta fix this, Jazz!”

Jazz bit her lip, hands fluttering together as she managed a quiet, “ _ Can  _ he help? I mean, he’s not supposed to just go around changing things, right?”

“This is like world-ending, though. He changes things for that kind of stuff. And if this keeps going,  _ my world _ is gonna end!”

“Maybe- Maybe this could be a good thing?” Jazz tried. “I mean, it was always going to have to come out eventually, right?”

Danny shook his head at her. “No, Jazz. This is the worst possible way this could have happened. If some giant asteroid were to crash into the Earth, and the only way to save it was if everyone found out,  _ that _ would still be better than  _ Wes fucking Weston _ getting video and uploading it everywhere.”

“A giant asteroid, Danny? Really?” Jazz looked disappointed in him for what was no doubt his ‘lack of imagination.’ “Let’s just see if we can’t get Wes to remove the video first. Maybe we can get him to agree to say it was fake!”

“Wait a minute. Jazz! You’re brilliant!” Danny quickly grabbed out his phone and found the video. Right. Okay. The perfect comment.

‘ _ Man, thanks for the collab, Wes! You made the special effects look awesome, and that transition is so seamless! I think you actually made people believe I really was Danny Phantom! Can’t wait for the next one! _ ’ Perfect.

Jazz moved to read over his shoulder, quiet for a long moment and then, “Danny. You know he can delete that comment if you post it under the video, right?”

“I got it copied and pasted. And plus, I can just make my own post. And you know people are gonna see it before he deletes it. Word will get around that it’s fake, people will think I’m not Danny Phantom, it’ll be totally cool.”

“It’s… not the worst plan. In fact, I think it’s a really good idea, Danny!” That meant she didn’t believe in it one bit, but Danny could pretend otherwise, at least.

“Thanks. You’ll see. By the end of school today. No one will believe it was real.”


	16. It Takes a Villain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for esteriasilversmith
> 
> Danny Fenton × Skulker (Danny Phantom) × Johnny 13 (Danny Phantom) × Kitty (Danny Phantom) × Secret Identity × Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
> 
> 0110malpense / x / EsteriaSilversmith  
**Prompt:** I can't think of a name for this au- one or many of Danny's enemies notice his parents hunting him. They decide that this is not acceptable parenting, and take action.

It started with Skulker. While Danny would admit, if only to himself, that it wasn’t Skulker’s  _ fault _ , it started with Skulker when the hunter had shot a net at Danny’s  _ parents _ instead of him. Danny turned to stare with wide eyes, turning back to Skulker. “Dude, what the  _ fuck?! _ ”

“I don’t need the competition when it comes to hunting you down,” Skulker shrugged. “They’re lucky that was one of my harmless nets.”

“Dude, no, my parents are off limits.” It really wasn’t that hard to understand, was it?

“They were about to shoot you,” Skulker waved off. “And like I said, I don’t need the competition.”

“What, you don’t want me to be too distracted from you trying to hunt me? Did you get some weird kind of ghost dibs on me?”

Skulker ignored him as he tended to do when he heard something he didn’t like. Honestly, some of these ghosts were just crazy. “Prepare for a  _ proper  _ hunt tomorrow, ghost child!”

What the hell did  _ that _ mean?

::

The next ‘fight,’ which was really dealing with Kitty and Johnny’s latest fight, Danny had to stop himself from having a heart attack when Johnny and Kitty seem to work together for the  _ first time in their afterlives _ and trapped his parent sin the Fenton RV when they were driving after them in the middle of town. Danny skid to a stop in front of them. “What are you guys  _ doing?! _ ”

“They were becoming a danger,” Kitty pouted, patting at the locked doors that Shadow had effectively ruined. “This way they can’t hurt anyone!”

“Hurt anyone? They can’t  _ actually _ hurt anyone! Why did you just fuck up my parents’ car and trap them in there?!”

Johnny sighed, as if  _ Danny  _ was the one being dramatic about all of this, “Relax, they’ll get out eventually, right? Plus, Shadow only damaged the locks.”

“Ugh, what is  _ up? _ First Skulker, now you guys?”

“Skulker did something?” That was too innocent and Johnny didn’t do innocent. “Hey, Kitten, didn’t we have to meet up with Ember? Like, uh, now?”

Danny grabbed his thermos. “Oh no you don’t!”

“Whoa, whoa, hey, I’m sure we can work something out, kid!”

“Yeah, c’mon, Danny, don’t be so lame!”

“Then tell me what the heck is going on! What do you guys suddenly have against my parents?”

Kitty and Johnny shared a look, Kitty finally crossing her arms with a huff. “Well, can you blame us? They’re horrible parents! They keep trying to hurt you!”

He had to shake his head, staring at them. “What are you guys  _ talking _ about?”

“Dude, really?” Johnny looked as if he was  _ pitying  _ him. “Your parents are always chasing you down and  _ shooting  _ at you.”

Danny finally groaned, putting his face in his hands. "That's because they  _ don't know. _ Secret identity, remember?"

“That’s no excuse for child abuse!” Wha-  _ Child abuse _ ? Where was  _ that  _ coming from?!

"The fuck- Alright. No. You need some time to think about what you've done. Come on, let's go, in the thermos."

“But it’s so cramped-!” The complaint wasn’t even fully formed before Danny was trapping the two in the thermos, shaking his head and still trying to figure out where they had gotten a crazy idea that he needed protecting from his  _ parents _ . That was  _ insane. _ Looking to the Fenton RV, he sighed. He needed to do the responsible thing and let them out.

Then again, no one really said he had to let them out  _ right  _ away. This would just be helping everyone since it was his mom’s turn to cook that night.

As if on cue with his thoughts, the van rattled, Jack’s voice booming out, “Just wait until I get out of here, you spooks!”

Danny flew over to the van before finally sighing. "You're gonna make me do this, aren't you?"

“You’re lucky the Fenton Family Assault Vehicle is reinforced!” Jack didn’t seem to even notice Danny was there, banging on the back doors as if that would get them open. Pressing a hand against the windshield, Danny stuck his tongue out. They hadn't had a chance to activate the anti ghost defenses, yet, so he should just be able to phase them out, then push it away…

A few minutes of careful concentration and Jack and Maddie were tumbling out of the RV with almost identical yelps, falling on the ground and looking more surprised than hurt. “You’re welcome!” he shouted to them.

Right. His parents were okay, Johnny and Kitty were in the thermos, and now all Danny had left to do was to get the ghosts to  _ stop  _ trying to kill his parents for their ‘bad parenting’ or whatever it was. He needed to find Skulker.


End file.
